The Ultimate Underdogs
by Landon Donovan
Summary: A memory returns back to Portugal's UEFA Euro 2004. Nothing new, but always lived in my life forever... Song wrote by The Killers, performed by The Doraemons. Τα Απόλυτη Αουτσάιντερ


**A memory of UEFA Euro 2004…**

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

 _The Greeks, the best fighters in Euro 2004… they had been there…_

"Please welcome,… the heroes of Euro 2004… they have returned home…"

 _The Doraemons, they had started to perform…_

 _In the day when Greece won 2004 Euro, their first international trophy, a big surprise, Greece had come back home…_

" **ΖΉΤΩ ΕΛΛΆΔΑ!** " ( _ **LONG LIVE GREECE!**_ )

 _The Doraemons, started… NOW!_

* * *

#####

 _ **Doraemon:**_ _"_ _Breaking my back just to know your name_ _  
_ _Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_ _  
_ _I'm breaking my back just to know your name_ _  
_ _But heaven ain't close in a place like this_ _  
_ _Anything goes but don't blink you might miss_ _  
_ _Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_ _  
_ _I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_ _  
_ _Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_ _  
_ _Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_ _…_

#####

Greece started their game in Porto. And they met host Portugal…

"LOOK OUT! GGGGGOOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! Karagounis! 7'!"

…

"GGGOOOOAAAALLLL again! GGGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! Angelos Basinas in 51'!"

Ronaldo late goal in 90+3' could not change anything…

#####

In the match with Spain,…

"GOOAAAAALLLLLLLLL! GGGGGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 Spain by Fernando Morientes!" Greece was led…

But…

…

"HOLD ON! IN 66'! CHARISTEAS. HE PASSED AND HE KICKED… GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1!" The match between Greece and Spain ended 1-1 later…

…

The Greeks battled Russia…

"GGGGGOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Russia! Greece's big brother got the lead!" Dmitri Kirichenko scored in 2'.

Later…

"GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 for Russia as Portugal and Spain drew 0-0." Dmitri Bulykin made 2-0 for Russia…

But Greeks did not give up…

"GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-2! Zisis Vryzas! Now Greece need to wait Portugal beat Spain…"

…and… a miracle had come…

"PORTUGAL SCORED 1-0! Nuno Gomes!"

…

And Greece qualified…

#####

 _ **Dora-med III:**_ _Well somebody told me_  
 _You had a boyfriend_  
 _Who looked like a girlfriend_  
 _That I had in February of last year_  
 _It's not confidential_  
 _I've got potential_

 _ **Dora-the-Kid:** Ready? Let's roll onto something new_  
 _Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_  
 _I'm ready, let's roll onto something new_

 _ **Dora-rinho:** 'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_  
 _I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_  
 _Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_  
 _Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

#####

Greece played their quarter-final match for the first time. Their opponent was King France…

"ALMOST SCORED! NOT A GOAL!"

"ZIDANE! MISS!"

"HENRY! HE SCORES… NO, HE FAILED…"

"GREAT JOB BY BARTHEZ!"

"NIKOPOLIDIS STILL STANDS TRONG…"

…and in 64'…

" **A HEADER FROM CHARISTEAS… GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Greece! Mighty Greeks showdown!** "

…

And they fought bravely. Otto Rehhagel…

"Look out! OVER! Greece is in, France was out!"

And so Greeks was in…

#####

The mighty Greeks faced on Czechs…

#####

 _ **Wang Dora:** Well somebody told me_  
 _You had a boyfriend_  
 _Who looked like a girlfriend_  
 _That I had in February of last year_  
 _It's not confidential_  
 _I've got potential_  
 _A rushin', a rushin' around_

 _ **Dora-nichov:** Pace yourself for me_  
 _I said maybe baby please_  
 _But I just don't know now_  
 _When all I wanna do is try_

#####

The Czechs started to counter-attack the Greeks…

"OH MY ALMOST A GOAL!"

"THEY MISSED!"

In Czech side, Marek Jankulovski, Tomáš Ujfaluši, Zdeněk Grygera, Petr Čech, and especially Pavel Nedvěd, all formed a counter-attack and defensive squad very well. They quickly turned the Greeks back the Greek's homeground…

But by somehow, Nikopolidis was still standing there. The Cezchs missed everytime.

"DANGER! OH MISSED!"

Even Milan Baroš failed. Vladimír Šmicer later failed to do so. Greece held well as the result was 0-0 after 90'.

And 30' extra times…

"OH MY GOD GREECE IS FIGHT BACK!"

Suddenly, the Czechs had to work. 90' dominating and 0-0, now the Czechs must stand for a penalty…

However…

In 105+1'

"Hold! A CORNER KICK! DANGER…"

…

…

…

"DELLAS! **GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! TRAIANOS DELLAS! 1-0 for Greece! Silver GOAL!** "

The goal happened like a sudden message to Portugal! Greece was into the final. For the first time, the opening match is the final match…

#####

 _ **El Matadora:** Somebody told me_  
 _You had a boyfriend_  
 _Who looked like a girlfriend_  
 _That I had in February of last year_  
 _It's not confidential_  
 _I've got potential_  
 _A rushin', a rushin' around_

 _ **The Doraemons (2x):** Somebody told me_  
 _You had a boyfriend_  
 _Who looked like a girlfriend_  
 _That I had in February of last year_  
 _It's not confidential_  
 _I've got potential_  
 _A rushin', a rushin' around"_

#####

The final match, the showdown between Portugal and Greece, was so special…

They went back to the field. Under Scolari, Portugal was in their highest…

Match started as Portugal attacked Greece, but learnt something from group stage, Portugal played defend first until they got a chance. But Portugal still dominated the field. But Otto Rehhagel was smart.

He played thin in the frontier, but tied entire the defense, so be honest, no goal…

But in the second half, when Portugal still attacking…

"A CORNER KICK! DANGER!"

…

" **GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GOAL FROM CHARISTEAS! 1-0! BEAUTIFUL HEADER! 57' and Greece led 1-0!** "

Now Greece would destroy everything Portugal had done for over 4 years. Portugal madly attacked the Greeks, but no chance!

They missed! Even Ronaldo missed too! Nuno Gomes, to Luis Figo, all could not make any sense. Deco did not know to do. Portugal's dream was about to end…

With Greece…

Their dream was about to…

Oh geez! Greece continued to be hit by the Portuguese. But nothing change. Greece was…

And finally…

OVER! GREECE BECAME EURO CHAMPIONS!

" **YES! TODAY GREECE WRITES HISTORY! GO GREECE!** "

Later, Captain Theodoros Zagorakis, honorable Greek warrior, was honored. He put the trophy as Greece celebrated their first ever international title.

And the Greeks wrote history…

* * *

#####

The end of the song… The Doraemons, alongside Doracles, the man who helped Otto so much, and a member of The Doraemons band. Win the tournament in 2004 was a dream that even Albania, Turkey never expected…

The Euro 2004 had become legend…

…

…

…

…

…

#####

P.S.: And so be it, we can see the girls. Nagisa Misumi, oh poor girl, she missed Shougo too much, but she need to listen this song. A song, she needed to forget Shougo after Shougo moving somewhere. Meanwhile, Love Momozono had a bit of worries after she almost lost her love. You could even see the trouble between Megumi Aino and Seiji, Megumi used this song and heard it to forget her trouble. Mamoru Endou used this song to give his wife, Natsumi, as a present. Also,…

In somewhere, we can easily see the situation between Phineas and Isabella, Betty and Noah/Chad…

…and more…

* * *

Inspired by a video called _"Euro 2004 **The Ultimate Underdogs** [Greece's Amazing Journey]"_ made by Danny B, on YouTube.

1 GK Antonios Nikopolidis

2 DF Giourkas Seitaridis

3 DF Stylianos Venetidis

4 DF Nikos Dabizas

5 DF Traianos Dellas

6 MF Angelos Basinas

7 MF Theodoros Zagorakis (c)

8 MF Stelios Giannakopoulos

9 FW Angelos Charisteas

10 MF Vassilios Tsiartas

11 FW Demis Nikolaidis

12 GK Konstantinos Chalkias

13 GK Fanis Katergiannakis

14 DF Takis Fyssas

15 FW Zisis Vryzas

16 MF Pantelis Kafes

17 MF Georgios Georgiadis

18 DF Giannis Goumas

19 DF Michalis Kapsis

20 MF Giorgos Karagounis

21 MF Kostas Katsouranis

22 FW Dimitrios Papadopoulos

23 MF Vassilis Lakis

 _ **Forever Greece!**_


End file.
